Reboot
by bowtiesfrenchfries
Summary: This is a remake of "Its The Little Things That Make us Change" It still has all of the same characters, including Delta, but it's a fresh start with a new twist and new story. Read if you like, and please review! The new title also has a meaning, and you will find what as the story progresses!


**Hey you guys! Here's the first chapter of the new story. I feel like its a bit shaky and its hard starting from scratch since so many of you are familiar with out awkward little Delta, but I did my best. I'm a bit rusty with writing since its been so long, so bear with me until I get back on track. I do plan on keeping the same lighthearted feel to the story line, but there will also be serious events just like the original story. And to the newcomers, welcome! I hope you enjoy what you see, please review and tell me what you think. I'm really looking forward to getting around to chapter two today so stay tuned!**

 **I do not own One Piece or any of Oda's characters, just my own OC'S**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Delta would you mind staying here alone for a bit?" A male voice rang out, startling a girl silently reading at a table.

"Yeah! Yeah I don't mind" Delta closed her book and gave her boss a warm smile.

"Ah you're great. I'll be back in a bit, I need to run a few errands." Her boss ran a pale hand through his green hair.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Her boss pressed as he lingered by the bar door. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I promise you I will." Delta's smile spread wider. She was lucky to find a boss that was so caring towards his employees.

"Alright, it's been iffy here the past few days, just looking out for ya. Be back soon." Her boss gave her a wave and walked out of the open door.

Delta sighed. She loved her boss to death but it was nice to sometimes have some alone time on the job. It gave her a surreal, yet warm feeling. The bar had been empty mostly for the past few days anyway. Word got around quick about a band of notorious pirates being seen around. If Delta remembered correctly, it was the Kid pirates. She'd heard of them, although it wasn't too much. Except for that in the past several years two of the members managed to become some of the most feared pirates, and that the captain was absolutely terrifying. Just that little bit was enough to scare Delta, and working in a bar instantly set her closer to running into them. But it had been almost a week, and besides rumors and the initial scare of the crew arriving, Delta hadn't heard any solid news. So she was just hoping they left.

She stretched in the wooden chair, shoving her book away from her. She really needed to move. As she was standing up to get a glass of water, a shadow caught her eye. She furrowed her brows a bit but figured her boss just ran back in because he forgot his wallet or something, so she didn't say a word and continued to struggle putting her chair back in the proper place. She licked her lips in concentration and noticed the shadow hadn't moved, and she instinctively looked up, and regretted that so fast.

A man was standing no more than ten feet away from here. A large man, he towered over her. Delta was always short just grazing five feet tall , but this guy had a good foot and a half over her, and also a good one hundred pounds. But he was pure muscle. His blue shirt stretched over his slightly exposed muscular chest. What bothered Delta the most though was his face, or lack of. His face was covered with a white and blue striped metal mask. Small holes were symmetrically placed over the front of it, probably for breathing, but in Delta's mind it looked like some sort of strange torture device. He had blonde hair that reached down his muscular back, grazing his hips.

Delta stayed frozen in her spot with her eyes widened. She didn't dare say a word.

The newcomer stared back at her, although his eyes weren't visible. He studied the small woman for a moment and the first thing he realized was that she probably wasn't a native to the island. Her dark freckled skin made a statement against all the other people here, which were mostly lighter skin toned, maybe tan at best. She had dark brown curly hair that fell to her shoulder blades, and wide black eyes with dark long lashes to match.

Delta lost her balance, and ended up sliding forward with the chair a bit, the bottom of it making a sickening groan as it was pushed across the bar floor.

"Can I help you?!" The silence finally got the best of Delta and her voice cracked as she spoke. She didn't want to speak but the thick air was gnawing at her.

"You're open?" The blonde man cocked his head at her. His soft deep voice countered his appearance, and put Delta at ease just a tiny bit.

"..uh yeah. What can I get you?" Delta backed her way behind the bar stand. She knew who the guy was, but she did everything in her power to ignore it. Maybe she was dreaming, maybe he was a lookalike? She thought up any possible scenario to try and convince herself this wasn't real.

"Rum." The man grunted and followed Delta to the bar. Delta jumped two feet in the air when he sat at the bar across from her , the only thing between them was the wooden counter and some air. She glanced at his arms and noticed metal things covering them. She knew what they were, but it was just a dream right? So it didn't matter.

She crouched down under the counter for a split second to grab a bottle of rum and when she shot back up up she practically threw it across the table at the man. She didn't want to get close to him at all.

"Do you have a straw?" He cleared his throat and twisted the cap off the bottle with ease.

"A what?' Delta asked blankly.

"A straw." He repeated.

"What's your name?' Delta questioned him, almost cutting him off.

"I think you know my name" The deep quiet voice answered back.

Delta kept her eyes on him as she dug through a drawer. She found a red straw, and shoved her arm towards her customer, and he took it calmly.

"Do you treat all your customers like this?" The man asked her. Delta thought she detected a bit of playfulness in his voice, but she must have just been hearing wrong.

"I don't know the right answer to that question." Delta gulped and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Look we're not here to hurt anyone, we don't do that anymore" The customer took a long sip of his rum through the straw that he strategically placed through a hole in his mask.

Delta's eyes widened and she bit her tongue to keep from laughing. He looked just a bit ridiculous.

"We're just laying low here for a while until our Captain decided on what our next move is. " He continued to speak to Delta, trying to put her at ease.

"Your name is Killer." Delta spoke.

"Yes." The blonde man shook his head in agreement and took another sip of his rum, emptying the bottle. He stuck his hand into his pocket, and tossed some money on the counter, startling Delta. She just gave him an open mouth dumbfounded look. Everything was happening so fast.

"Thanks" He gave her a nodd and slipped away from the table, calmly leaving the bar.

After a few seconds, Delta finally shut her mouth and quickly shoved the coins Killer left on the counter into the money drawer. She wasn't even sure if she was dreaming anymore, but she was dazed for sure. What was that? Why wasn't she more scared? Was he lying to her? Out of all the bars what made him come into this one?

* * *

"Oi Killer, what happened?" Kid shoved his first mate in the shoulder. He was waiting outside the whole time, and to Killer's surprise he managed to keep quiet.

"It's her for sure." Killer answered his captain as they walked back to the ship together. Whoever was on the sidewalk before cleared the way, afraid to even look the two in the eye.

"You sure?" Kid narrowed his red eyes at his crewmember.

"Positive"

"Well then, I guess she's just coming with us then" A devious smirk spread across the captains red lips.


End file.
